Stay the Night
by We're Dreaming
Summary: Emily and Paige haven't seen each other in 5 years. Paige goes back to Rosewood when Emily sees Paige with someone else she still hopes that Paige still has feelings for her or just move on even if it hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige POV- **

It's been 5 years now that I haven't gone back to Rosewood. There are a lot of reasons of why I didn't go back I still have feelings for Emily we did dated for a while but she was right, I didn't want to break up but at the same time I couldn't force her to stay together.

Now I live in California I did go to Stanford on my 2 year of college I drop out of college it was too much. I thought I could handle college life but I can't there was so much I couldn't handle. But I'm glad I didn't go through it alone I meet a girl name Leni she is from Germany but we been friends about 4 years now we can talk about anything to each other.

I told her about my life back in Rosewood and how Emily and I used to date before we broke up. Then Leni told me about how she came to California and also told me about her family back home of how she grew up in Germany. Leni is 5'9ft. Short brown hair with brown eyes and she wears glasses when she speaks she still has his accent, we like the same music and other stuff.

**Paige are you home?-Leni**

**Yes, why?-Paige **

**I bought food plus I need to talk you-Leni**

**Okay just come over-Paige **

**Ok I be there in 10 min-Leni **

I'm here waiting for her I wonder of what she wants to talk about hope is nothing bad. Then I hear someone knocking my door I go open the door and its Leni she gives me a bear hug.

''Let go of me!'' I started to laugh and she puts me down

''Never, but I'm starving. So I got Chinese food for dinner plus I got your favorite'' she tells me with a big smile

''What did do you?'' raising my eye brow at her

So we go to the kitchen to grab our drinks and then we go sit down at the living room and turn on the tv. She looks nervous I'm not sure why just hoping it's nothing bad.

''Leni what did you wanted to talk about? You can tell me anything'' I say to her

She puts down her tray of food and looks at me and takes a deep breath before she speaks.

''Look Paige we been friends for a while now, and I'm happy that we can talk about anything and I trust you. You know that I don't have visa to stay here in America and I was thinking about it of how you can help me'' she told me nervously

''Go on of how I can help you''

''You can help me by getting marry with me and that's when I can get my visa then I become an American. So what do you think? Paige can you say something now'' looking at me

''Are you joking? Do you have any idea of what you are asking? How long did you think of this?'' yelling at her I'm not mad just don't how to process all of this.

''Look Paige I thought of it for a while now before I meet you to get marry with someone so i can become an American. Look I will pay you please help me…and '' I didn't let Leni finish her sentence

''Why me? Why not someone else'' I told her

''Paige I trust you the most out of all my friends. I'm not forcing you to say yes, look we won't have sex and I know we don't have feelings for each other. And no else knows you are the only person that I told about this'' then she takes a drink of his soda

''Look Leni I don't have a answer about of what you just told me right now, do you know much of in trouble we can get into a lot. Plus how I will explain to my family about us getting married and why''

''Paige look I get it, can you at least think about it I know it's too much for one night. ''Leni gives me shy smile

''Ok I will think about it when I tell you my answer you will have to respect my choice deal?'' I smile back at her

''Okay deal take all the time that you need. You know I care for you'' giving me a wink

After that conversation we watched tv and talk about random stuff. Leni is a good person I really have to think about this not sure what to do. Plus we said that nobody can know about this, I know we don't have feelings for each other we do flirt but it's harmless. She was dating a girl name Ashley a few months but she broke up with her because she was high maintenance.

We both work at a record store that's where we both meet she was already working there before I got the job ever since that day we became friends. I have dated it other girls but it didn't last long because it was nothing serious but I been single about a year now.

While the two of us is watching tv I hear my phone ringing I pick it up and I see it's my dad calling me.

''Hey dad how are you''

''_Paige I'm doing ok. But it's your mother she is not doing good right now'' he told me _

'' Dad what's wrong with mom please tell me.'' I can feel that I'm about to cry right now Leni is looking at me worried

''Paige your mother has breast cancer and she needs surgery next week before its spreads'' I can hear it in his voice he try not to cry

I start to cry and I feel Leni's arms around me trying to comfort me. I'm so scared right now I just don't know what to say. But I know what to do

''Look dad I'm going back to Rosewood ok. So I can be with you and mom'' I told him but I can't stop crying

''Ok Paige your mother will be happy that you will come back home and so will I miss you Paige. I love you I have to go pick up dinner for your mom''

''Ok dad I love you too. Bye'' I hang up and then Leni gives me a hug I let go of her I wipe my tears away

''Paige what's wrong with your mother?'' she grabs my hands

''Leni she has breast cancer and she needs surgery before its spreads. And I need to go back home'' I say

''Leni can you stay the night please''

''yeah sure I will stay, go take a shower it will feel better for now. And I will clean up''

Leni gives me hug then I go get my clothes I go the bathroom I turn the water there is so much stuff through my mind right now. I'm happy that they caught the cancer on time before it got worse I take off my clothes right now the water feels good on my body.

I get out the bathroom and I see Leni watching tv then she looks at me

''Paige do want to talk about it?''

''I don't know what to say, all I know is that I'm going back home so I can be with my parents. ''

''Paige I understand of what you have to do for your family''

We both watched a movie it was late at night and we both fell asleep on my bed. I wake up and I have my arms around Leni and my head on her chest. I look around and get up after I went to the bathroom I go grab my phone where I left it last night on the sofa and I see its 7am

I go back to bed and she is still sleeping go lay next to her and I just look at the ceiling just thinking of everything of what just happen last night. And I don't want to stress myself out, I'm just worried about my mom and then I feel Leni turning around and putting her arms around me but she hasn't open her eyes.

''Are you okay?''

''What do you mean?'' I'm looking at her but she still didn't open her eyes

''I hear you sniffing like you are about to cry. So I put my arms around you to comfort you'' then I kiss her forehead

''Thanks''

A bit later I wake up and I don't see Leni in bed so I get up look around the apartment I don't see her but I see a note tape on the tv and it says

_Went out to get breakfast, I be back in a little while –L _

Like 15 minutes later she comes back with pancakes turkey bacon and eggs plus orange juice she knows my favorite place to get breakfast is from Johnny's dinner it's a small place but the food it's good. So we both sit down getting ready to eat

''So when you are going back to Rosewood?''

''Maybe tomorrow but not sure what time yet. I wish you could go with me'' Leni grabs my hand and smiles at me

'' Why we don't take greyhound to Rosewood?''

''But I thought you couldn't travel because you don't have your visa'' I told her

''Yeah that is true, but doesn't greyhound only check for state ID not passport. Cause I only have my German passport.''

''Look Leni I don't want you to get caught then they send you back to Germany''

''Paige I care for you also a lot. I will go with you only if you want me to''

I didn't know what to say I do want to come with me but I'm scare for her like what happen she gets caught. I'm still thinking of pros and cons if I get married with her.

''Lets finish breakfast then talk about it a bit later''

Later on the day before we go to work I go back to Leni place so she can get ready for work. When we go to the record store I hear my cell phone ringing and I see it's my dad calling.

''Leni it's my dad I meet you inside'' she just nods her head then goes inside the store

''Hey dad how is everything?''

''Paige everything is good right now your mother is sleeping before we go to the hospital. I told her about you coming to Rosewood and she is so happy that you're coming we both are.''

''Me too dad, look dad I will call later tonight when I get out of work ok''

''Ok sweetie have good time in work''

I hang up then I go inside and getting ready for work. Before my lunch break I go stand next Leni where she putting the new cd on the shelves.

''Having fun?'' I standing behind her

''Jesus Christ! Paige what the hell! You sacred me'' I'm just laughing at her

''Leni I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you'' I couldn't stop laughing then she punches my arm

''Ouch! That hurts'' I'm still rubbing my arm it really hurts

''So what did your dad say''

''He told me my mom is happy that I'm going back to Rosewood and she was sleeping so later tonight I will call so I can talk to my mom''

The record store where we work at is a small place with bookshelves with a lot of records everywhere and other stuff we sale. After Leni I talked my boss tells go back to work so on my lunch break I go on greyhound website and I see just an ID will be fine. But I'm thinking should I tell Leni to come with me.

Throughout the day we both finish work at 10pm so after work we go get dinner together. So we go to Leni apartment to get her stuff so she can stay with me. And also we need to talk about a lot of stuff


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily POV- **

I'm so happy for Spencer and Toby for being in engaged and they're getting married in a few weeks. Being back Rosewood feels good I'm going walking through the airport and I see my mom and dad waving at me, I ran up to them and they hug me tight and I missed them so much.

''Look at you Emily you grown so much'' My mom and gives me a kiss on the cheek

'' Miss you guys so much it feels good to be home''

''I'm just glad that my baby girl is back home, let's go home so you can settle in'' Wayne

I used to live in New York so I can go study sport medicine lately I been really feeling home sick so I decided to go back to Rosewood.

When we get home my mom takes me to my room to help me unpack and my dad went go get takeout food. I being back in my room feels different nothing have changed my mom left everything in the same place.

I walk around in my room looking just remembering everything like how Spencer, Aria and Hanna used to be in my room just talking having fun can't wait to see them tomorrow. Then I see a picture of Paige and I pick it up and just stare at the picture I miss her so much, it's been 5 years that I haven't seen her or spoken to her.

I wonder if she even thinks about us or still has feelings for me one day the calls and texts had stop.

''Emily are you ok?'' Pam

''Yeah I'm ok I just miss her so much''

My mom comes next to me and gives me a hug.

The next day I go to the brew to meet the girls when I go inside I see Aria sitting down at the table

''Oh my god! Emily you look great'' Aria then gives a hug then we sit down

''Thanks, so do you how's everything with you and Erza''

''Everything is good, oh and Hanna and Spencer will be here in a few minutes they just texted me'' Aria told me I couldn't stop smiling I missed them so much it's great to see them again

Then a couple minutes later I see Hanna and Spencer walking close to us the Aria and I stand up to give them a hug. After a few seconds hugging each other all sit down and order something to eat and drink.

'' Spencer are you and Toby excited to get married'' I asked her

'' Can't wait we been through so much I really could my life with him. And I'm really happy that you guys will be the bridesmaid.'' then Spencer shows us the ring that Toby got for her

''Of course we will be your bridesmaid why not plus we need start looking for the dress of what we are going to wear'' Hanna said

''Tomorrow we all will going shopping Hanna'' Spencer said to us

'' So Emily are you dating anyone right now'' Aria asked me

'' I was dating her name was Rachel but I broke up with her''

''What happen she wasn't good enough in bed'' Hanna smirked at me

''Hanna!'' Aria and Spencer said at the same time I just laugh of what she just said I missed how Hanna will just say something like that

''No Hanna I didn't break up with her because wasn't good enough in bed. I told her I was moving back home so we agreed to stay friends''

I'm happy that Aria and Erza are still together and they are talking having a family and getting married, Aria went to college to study English and Erza is still a teacher at Rosewood high.

And Hanna and Caleb got married two years ago and they are moving into a new house with more space to have kids, Hanna owns her store here in Rosewood and Caleb still works with computers.

Spencer is a lawyer now and she working for a big law firm and Toby still works in construction but he is getting into photography and he as amazing skills. They do want kids but they not sure when.

After a while in the brew catching up about everything we all go back to my house so my parents can see them also. We got done talking with my parents we all go up to my room.

''Wow everything looks the same feels like we are back in high school'' Spencer said still looking around

''I agree with Spencer'' then Aria goes to sit on my bed

''Yeah everything is still the same in my room, I'm just staying with them until I find my own place'' I told them

Then I see Hanna walk towards the desk she picks up the picture frame of Paige and me

'' Do you guys still keep in touch?'' Spencer asked me while sitting next to Aria

I hesitate to speak for a few seconds

''No we lost touch and I haven't seen her or spoken to her in 5 years'' then Hanna puts down the picture frame and walks close to me and grabs my hands

''I don't want to talk about it right now ok''

''I thought you guys will be together after this time I know you guys are meant to be'' Aria said

''Thanks Aria she knows where to find me I know I still have feelings but I will try to move on even it hurts but it's too hard'' then Hanna gives a hug

''Em it's her lost she shouldn't made you wait that long'' Spencer said while getting up from the bed walking close to Hanna and me

''Maybe Paige has a good reason why she lost touch with Em''

''Really Aria it's been 5 years can't wait to know what her reason is'' Hanna said sarcastically

''Let's not talk about it right now we should talk about something else'' Spencer said to Hanna and Aria

After that they cheered me up but Hanna is right what was the reason why we lost touch. I did try calling but the number I had got it was disconnected and I haven't seen her parents since Paige left I did seen them a few times around Rosewood but they was always in a hurry. But I miss the good times I had with Paige. Spencer, Aria and Hanna left tomorrow we have to go shopping Spencer said there's a lot to do for the wedding and also Spencer will show us the place the wedding is going to be at. I get ready for and I lay down I wonder I'm ever going to see Paige again.

**Paige POV- **

I keep thinking will I see Emily again when I go back home if I see her I don't know how she will react I know she will be mad at me. But I wonder will she forgive me for not keep in touch with her. I miss her so much but its my fault that I lost her i have so much in my mind I wonder if Emily still lives in Rosewood or not. Emily deserves better than me she needs someone that will make her happy and won't run away but she will the only person that has my heart.

After work we go get takeout food when we to my place we go sit at the living room eating while watching tv I get remote and turn down the volume and I turn to Leni.

''We have to talk about what you told me of helping you''

''Okay what do you have to say Paige''

''What makes you think we can get away with it of getting married?'' I told Leni I really need to know

''Well if we do it we will have to pretend that we love each other and that we live together and know everything about each other. And also if we did get married the people from immigration office will interview us to make sure it's legit. '' Leni said

'' Oh wow sounds easy but at the same time it doesn't. Ok well it's kinda obvious when people do get married that has to happen. Leni you know if we get caught I will go to prison and they send you back to Germany its big risk all of this.'' I told her I know she understands of what will happen

''Paige I get it of what could happen if we get caught. We just have to be careful if we do it and plus we do know stuff about each other like where we grew up and stuff of things we like and don't like. And I know we don't like each other in a romantic way.'' She did had a point there Leni and I we are only friends we never went to the next level of dating or kissing

'' Oh god, if go through this do we have to be that couple that takes pictures of everything of what we do. You know like the ones in the movies that annoying couple. '' Leni takes sip out her drink and starts to laugh almost spitting her soda out

''No way, I don't like those kind of couples but you know we will have to kiss and make everyone think that we actually love each other. Are you still thinking about it Paige?''

''Yeah I'm still thinking about like I said it's a big risk''

Leni gets close to me and grab my hands

''Look Paige I care about you know that and I won't make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable''

After a while about talking about it Leni goes take a shower and I call my mom to see how she is doing.

''Hey mom how are you doing? I miss you''

''_Paige! I miss you too right now I'm doing ok. How is everything going with _you_?'' _

''Everything is good mom I'm just worry about you''

''_Paige you have to be strong ok sweetie I'm just glad that you are coming back home after all this time'' _

I couldn't hold my tears the last time I saw my parents is when I came to California I know should of try to visit them once in a while but I didn't.

'' _Sweetie don't cry now tell me are you seeing anyone special?'' she lets out a small giggle _

I miss her laughter when I told them that I'm gay at first it was rough but later it got better they accepted me that I'm gay. But now they think I like every girl I see my parents are weird

''Mom right now it's complicated right now..'' before I can continue my mom didn't let me finish of what I going to say

''_Oh Paige sweetie why not you are a beautiful girl'' _

''I know right now it's just complicated I'm not in hurry yet ok''

''_Ok Paige I have to go your aunt is going to take me and your father out. I love you Paige and miss you and be strong ok. And Paige remember everything happens for a reason we might not understand it why it happened at first''_

''Thanks mom, Ok tell everyone I said hi and I miss them. Love you mom bye''

''_Bye Paige I love you too be safe bye'' _

''Paige how is your mom doing?'' Leni asked

''Jesus Christ Leni you sacred me, she is doing ok she going out my dad and aunt to a restaurant'' we both just laugh

Leni comes over next to me and puts her legs on my lap and she lies down

''My mom is doing ok for now she told me to be strong and she asked if I was dating someone'' I lay back and stretch my legs out

''From you tell me about your mom she is a strong lady. So what did you tell her?''

''I told her it's complicated'' I wink her

'' When are you leaving for Rosewood?''

''I would go but I can't'' now Leni looks at me with a confused face

''Why not?''

''Because I'm waiting for your answer'' Leni sits up so fast

"Paige what are you saying?''

I laugh ''Yes I want you to come with me and meet my parents; I know that you have your state ID that will be ok...'' before I finish Leni grabs me so hard and gives me a strong hug

''Leni I can't breathe'' Leni lets go of me

''I'm sorry yes I will go with you. This is so awesome '' she couldn't stop smiling

''Ok good cause I bought the tickets while you were taking a shower. Tomorrow morning we leave and we are going on greyhound to Rosewood so we should start packing '' I couldn't stop smiling either

Leni couldn't stop smiling

''But will I be ok to travel?''

''Leni will be ok we just have to be careful and no one has to know''

When we got done talking I got my stuff packed for tomorrow and then went to Leni's place so I can help her pack. I told her I want to surprise my parents when we get Rosewood so tomorrow morning we have to be at the station. I made up my mind I will help her getting marry with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily POV- **

I wake up early because in a little while I have to meet the girls at a bridal shop Spencer text me the address last night. When I get done getting dressed I leave so I can go get coffee before I meet with them I paid for my coffee

'' Emily? '' I turn around and it's Toby

''Oh my god Toby!'' he gives a me a strong hug I missed him so much

'' How you been I missed you'' Toby said to me we did keep in touch but I miss hanging out with him and seeing him

'' I been doing good I just moved back to Rosewood not that long. I'm happy for you and Spencer''

Toby and I go sit down so we can talk

''Thanks, you look great how is everything with you'' he asked me

'' Well I finish college back in New York went to study sport medicine and just got out off a 1 year relationship and now I'm here my best friend's wedding. What about you what you been up to''

Toby laughs '' Well you already know that I still do construction but I'm thinking about owning my own business and I'm getting better at photography. And I'm really happy I'm going to marry with Spencer I really want to start a family with her''

''I'm happy for you guys, can't wait to see you and Spencer to start a family''

Toby and I keep talking for a bit more but I told I will talk to him later because I have meet the girls we both leave the coffee shop. I get to the bridal shop when I get inside and it's really high class like fancy like the ones in the magazine. I already see Spencer looking at wedding dresses along with Hanna and Aria

'' What took you so long Em?'' Spencer asked me

'' Well hello to you too, I was talking to Toby at the coffee shop. So what kind of dress you have in mind''

Before Spencer could speak Hanna starts to talk

'' For Spencer I think she should try something strapless but classy at the same time what you guys think''

'' Hanna just let Spencer pick out the dress then we tell her if it's beautiful or not'' Aria said to Hanna

'' What color are the bridesmaid dress?'' Aria asked

'' I'm thinking it should be dark navy what you think Spencer'' Hanna said

'' I agree with Hanna'' I said to Aria and Spencer

'' Let's go look at the more dress'' Spencer told us

After a while seeing Spencer trying on dress after dress and so on she still not sure what dress to pick we tell her not to stress out but she doesn't listen she wants everything perfect. So we are still helping looking for dress that she will be happy with because later Spencer has to pick out kind of dress the bridesmaid will wear.

Finally Spencer picks a dress now we are just waiting for her to come out of the dressing room then Spencer comes out wearing a one shoulder wedding dress white with diamond around her waist.

'' Wow Spencer you look beautiful'' Aria told her

'' Spencer are you going to get this dress it looks beautiful'' Hanna

'' I agree with them you should get it'' I told her

'' Yeah I'm going to get this dress it's the one'' Spencer couldn't stop smiling

Later we went to pick out the bridesmaid it's navy blue and it's a strap less dress then we got done we went to get something to eat because we been in the bridal shop for a while now.

Few days later Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, Spencer and Toby plus me we all when out for the night we just wanted to have a good time so went to restaurant and bar to catch up on the good times. I felt lonely to be honest I all my friends together with the person who they love and I'm here just drinking and being happy for them but I suck it up I just want to have a goodtime with them. Right now we are talking about random stuff because right now Caleb, Ezra and Toby are talking about sports like what nfl football team will win the superbowl this year. Well Spencer, Aria, Hanna and I are talking about worst date they been on I'm not really listening right now I think I'm little bit buzzed.

'' I know what we can do for fun'' Hanna said now everyone is looking at each other waiting for her answer

'' Well Hanna just tells what we can do for fun'' Ezra said then takes sip out his beer

'' We could go to a karaoke bar'' Hanna looks at us with big smile and we are all looking at each other

'' That sounds fun why not'' Aria said

'' So who really wants to go to a karaoke bar?'' I asked

'' I'm in'' Ezra

'' Me too'' Toby

'' Why not I'm in'' Spencer

'' This will be fun'' Aria

'' I agree what about you Emily?'' Caleb asked me

'' yeah I'm in before we go let's do shots'' I said and we all agree

So we order shots 2 around of jack Daniels after we drank we walked to a karaoke bar it took us a few minutes to get there the bar wasn't too fancy it was just average looking place. All of us couldn't hardly stand still because of what we all drank so much we go inside and sit down at a round table and we talked who is going first and what song

Aria and Spencer sang come and get it by Selena Gomez

Hanna and Toby plus Ezra sang cooler than me by Mike Posner Ezra is really funny on stage trying to dance

Everyone when they sang there song they all did they on dance really have fun on stage

So the last ones to do karaoke was Caleb and I so we both get on stage and then music starts to play then lyrics starts to play I never heard of this song but I liked

[Caleb]

I didn't ask for this  
you give me heart attack  
I didn't want to care  
and then I saw you there  
Been working like a dog  
I turned all my dreams off  
I didn't know my name, I didn't know my name

Caleb and I we really got into the song so we started to dance around on stage just having fun

[Emily & Caleb]

I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go  
I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go  
I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go  
Whoa oh oh (I got a ways to go)

[Emily]

Even when I can't see my rearview  
Even if I call just to hear you  
Even when I sleep all day (Even when I sleep all day)  
Even if I work it like I'm times two  
Living in the back of the bunk just like we do  
Even when I dream all day

We just keep on dancing singing the lyrics and we didn't care if we weren't that good on stage because we are really buzzed

[Caleb]

Don't wanna sleep tonight  
you've got me feeling right  
I didn't know my name, I didn't know my name

[Emily & Caleb]

I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go  
I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go  
I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go  
Whoa oh oh (I got a ways to go)

[Emily]

Even when I can't see my rearview  
Even if I call just to hear you  
Even when I sleep all day (Even when I sleep all day)  
Even if I work it like I'm times two  
Living in the back of the bunk just like we do  
Even when I dream all day

Oh I got a little bit longer, I got a ways to go oh oh  
Whoa oh oh

Even if I smoke in the back room  
Even if I go right to meet you  
Even when I sleep all day, even when I sleep all day  
Even if I work it like I'm times two  
Waiting for the day just to end so I see you  
Even when I dream all day, even when I dream all day

We stayed at the bar for a little longer and we drank more beer and liquor we wasn't sure what time we left the karaoke bar. So no one couldn't drive we agree to stay at Spencer's barn for the night because we were all wasted

It was real late so we walked to Spencer's barn we are all making so much noise while walking once we got to the barn everyone just picked a spot and just fell asleep Toby fell asleep on the couch along with Hanna and Aria. Spencer gave us blankets to get comfortable so Ezra and Spencer, Caleb and I put blankets on the floor so we lay down and fall asleep I know the next day we will have a killer hangover.

**Paige POV- **

It's been a couple days the on the bus going to Rosewood at first Leni was nervous because of getting caught cause all she has is her state ID and her German passport. I really did think about it of getting marry with her but right now I haven't told her yet I don't want to talk about it on the bus with full of people here.

There will be a rest stop in Colorado thank god because I'm starving and I really want to take a shower the bus driver said in 20 minutes we will make a rest stop.

'' Are you going to see her?'' I hear Leni asking me I turn my head and I look at her

'' Who?''

''Really, Paige really? You know who I'm talking about you know Emily the girl that you still have feelings for. Are you going to see her?''

'' I don't know what to say to her or how do I know if she wants to see me'' I said to Leni

''Look just tell her the true I know it's hard but just try to talk to her she has to know. Tell her why you haven't kept in touch her..'' I didn't her finish

'' Tell her what I don't anyone's sympathy just drop it Leni''

'' No I won't drop it I just want to help you, tell her you are sorry that you didn't keep in touch with you because had a nervous breakdown and did coke'' Leni is right

I did have a nervous breakdown to make it worse I did cocaine I was an idiot for doing that at first it was the best high ever I felt no pain. I felt happy when I felt that I didn't want that feeling to stop so I stopped calling and texting Caleb and Emily and everyone else the only people I kept touch was my drug dealer Tony. The only thing I care was getting money and getting high

When I wasn't high I felt paranoid, angry, and anxious I got high everyday it was hard to stop and I didn't want to stop. Leni was at my side and never gave up on me even when I try to push her away but I been sober for a while now and it's hard staying clean.

The bus driver stops at greyhound station says making a rest stop and we have 2 hours to come back so we can't be late or the bus will leave.

So we go this cheap motel wasn't that far from the bus station and it was name Rick's motel and it had a vintage motel sign so I took a picture of the sign. So we go inside at the front desk there is a middle age guy with black hair and 5 clock shadow beard.

'' Hi how can I help you?'' middle age guy behind the desk

'' Hi I would like to get a room'' I said to him and Leni is standing behind me looking around

'' How many days would that be?'' he asked

'' Only for an hour and how much would that be?'' I asked

'' Only 80 dollars'' he said I surprised I thought it would be a bit more so I paid and he gave a key with room number on it

We to our room and is wasn't that bad there a single bed with blue covers with flowers pattern on it and it a rug and it was brown and the walls was white and there was a tv with basic channel.

'' Leni you could go take a shower first if you want'' I said

'' Thanks I be quick so later we go get something to eat'' Leni said

I laid on the bed and it was soft I was looking through my phone just killing time

'' Paige you could go take a shower now'' Leni comes drying her hair with the towel and she wearing black skinny jeans with a blue shirt

I get off the bed and look at her and she walks and stands in front of me ''Leni I want to tell you something I will marry you so you can become a citizen so what do you say''

She just smile grabs and gives a strong hug '' Really Paige? I'm so happy that you will help'' then out of nowhere Leni puts her hands on my cheeks and she kissed me she lets go of me and I just look at her I didn't know what to say

'' Oh my god Paige I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me'' Leni was really worried this was the first we ever kissed her lips was soft

'' Umm its ok don't worry about it, I'm going to take a shower then we go buy something to eat'' Leni nods her head so I go take a shower

After I got down taking a shower I see Leni lying on the bed watching tv

'' Hey are you ready to go and eat we have an 30 minutes to kill before we go back on the bus''

'' Paige I'm sorry for kissing you hope it doesn't make you feel awkward around me'' Leni gives a small smile

I got sit next to her and I grab her hands '' Look Leni I was shocked that you kissed me but I don't feel awkward well a little bit but I get over it. So let's get something to eat'' I smile

'' Wait before we go what made you change your mind by helping me'' she asked

'' Look Leni I care for you and you been there for me through everything and I don't want to lose you ok. We are friends and I'm happy that you are in my life there many reasons why I want to help you, but I want to tell my parents of why we are getting married are you ok with that of them knowing''

'' Wow Paige I don't want to lose you either and I'm happy also that you are in my life and I'm ok of you telling your parents. But will they be ok with it that you helping me I don't want to cause problems between you and your parents. And I'm nervous meeting them'' Leni said to me

'' To be honest I'm not sure how they will react so let's not worry about it right now''

After our conversation was done we got our stuff packed and ready to go so we leave the motel and we go to a gas station where they had a subway inside and we order our sandwich and then we buy other junk food for so we won't starve on the bus. We go back to bus station on time so we wait until we get on

My dad sends me a text saying my mom is doing well and they can't wait for me to come home

**Hey Paige, your mom is doing well and we all miss you-Dad **

**Hey dad I'm happy that mom is doing well. I'm bring a friend with me hope it's ok that she can stay with us-Paige **

**Yeah it's ok you can bring a friend and she can stay with us I think your mom won't mind-Dad **

'' Who are you texting?" Leni asked in a low voice

She scared me I didn't know she waking up

'' Jesus Christ Leni! You keep scaring me what the hell?!''

'' Sorry I didn't mean to'' Leni moves to make herself comfortable and lays her head on my arm

'' I was texting my dad and I told him that I'm bringing a friend with me''

'' A friend? I thought I was your fiancé'' she looks at me and try to keep a straight face but she couldn't

'' Oh really what next you are going to ask for a ring?'' I was playing along with her but I couldn't keep a straight faced either we just laugh I like joking around with her now and then

'' Will this be your first marriage?'' I asked her

'' Yes it will be my first marriage. What you thought your first marriage will be?'' when she asked me that I wanted to get married with Emily but now I don't know any more

'' I thought I will marry Emily because she was my first love. But this will be my first marriage also. And I been thinking should I call Emily before I got to Rosewood''

I don't know should I call Emily and say I'm going back to Rosewood I think her parents still live in the same house I miss her voice so much. I want to call her and say I want to see you so we can talk but I'm worry of she says no it's been too long or I just should wait until I get to Rosewood and look for her.

'' Paige I can't tell what to do or what not to do you know the answer'' sometimes I hate when she says the right words

'' You are right like always'' I told her I try to get comfortable so I can get some sleep

So Leni falls back to asleep again I try to fall asleep just few more days and I will be in Rosewood and I'm freaking out and also I have to apologize to Caleb also. Caleb and I were close I liked talking to him and hanging out with him he was easy to talk too I just hope he doesn't hate me I miss him a lot also

**GroupLove-'' Ways To Go''** **the song of Emily and Caleb doing karaoke **


	4. Chapter 4

**Paige POV- **

Finally we are in Rosewood and its early morning we get off the bus Leni and I grab our luggage since I told her I want to surprise my parents. We get a taxi the driver helps us to put the luggage in the trunk then I tell him the address

'' Leni relax you are shaking'' she is really nervous I told her not be but I think that she nervous because she is not sure how will my parents will react about the marriage I don't know either but I hope they will be ok of me helping her

'' Look Paige I can't I'm nervous I don't want them to hate me'' I grab her hands to comfort so she won't freak out

'' They won't hate you ok I promise'' then I give her a kiss on the cheek and she just smiles at me

It took about 15 minutes for the taxi to drop us off at my house so we get out of the taxi and I pay the driver then he helps us with the luggage. Then we stand in front of my house it feels like forever. I started to walk then Leni follows so we stand in front of the door

'' Are you ready?'' I asked

She just laughs '' Just ring the doorbell hurry up'' so I ring the doorbell we waited a few seconds then my mom opens the door

''Oh my god Paige!'' my mom hugs right away I missed her so much there are no words to express right now about how I feel

My mom gives me kiss on the forehead my mom lets go of me and looks me then looks at Leni

I put my arm around Leni's waist '' Mom this is Leni my friend hope it's ok that she will stay with us'' I turn my head and see her smiling

'' Hi nice to meet you'' Leni stands her arm out to shake my mom's hand

''Nice to meet you Leni I'm Diana and yes I'm ok with Leni staying with us'' then my mom gives her a hug and I just to start to laugh the look on Leni's face

So we go inside the house and my mom takes Leni and me to my room she opens the door I go inside so does Leni my mom stands by the door

'' So you girls get comfortable and I will make you girls something to eat'' Diana said

'' Mom where is dad?'' I asked

'' Your dad went to the post office he will back in a little while'' then my mom leaves and leaves the door open

I go lay on my bed and then Leni looks around my room for a few seconds then looks at me and she lays right next to me

She looks at me '' I pictured your room a little bit different''

I look at her '' How did you pictured my room?'' In room wasn't much I had few pictured frames and my room was light blue and I had a flat screen tv

'' I pictured your room with band posters and other stuff, but I still like your room and your bed is comfortable'' she laughs and so do I

'' Well sorry to burst your bubble''

'' GIRLS COME DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT'' my mom yells

So Leni and I get up leave my room then I take to the kitchen so we sit at the table my mom made us pancakes and a cup of juice so then my mom sits down with us

'' So Leni tell something about yourself'' Diana asked

She takes a sip out her juice '' Well I'm from Frankfurt, Germany I live in California and I meet Paige at record store where we work''

'' So are you and Paige dating?'' Diana asked Leni

'' Mom well that's what I want to talk to you and dad'' my looks at me with worried face

A moment later my dad comes in the kitchen

'' Paige?'' I stand my walks straight to me and give me hug I missed him so much but there are times we don't agree we let go

'' Dad this Leni my friend'' Leni stands up

'' Nice to meet you Mr. McCullers'' she said then my dad stands his hand and so Leni and gives him a hand shake then they both sit down

'' My name is Nick, nice to meet you Leni'' Nick

'' Dad Leni is going to staying with us'' I told him

'' Ok that's fine so Leni what's your full name'' he said

'' Leni Ulrich and I don't have a middle name'' she said

We are sitting at the table just talking about how Leni and I meet and my mom said the surgery is in 3 days. I'm worry about her I know she will be ok during the surgery but it's hard not to think about it and then I told them I wanted to surprise them that's why I didn't tell them what day I was going to come. And I told we came to Rosewood on greyhound I won't lie I'm bit nervous telling them but I have to

'' Mom and dad there is something I have to say and just listen'' I look at Leni and she looks at me then I face my parents

'' Sweetie is everything ok?'' Diana asked me and my dad is just sitting there just waiting for me to say it

'' Mom and Dad Leni is not American so I agree to marry her so she can become an American we are just friends but we will pretend to be in love. Please don't be mad or say something mean to her I thought about it and I will help her because she been there for me so many times even times when I try to push her away. Please say something'' my parents are just sitting there looking at us like what are you guys thinking

Then Leni says something '' Look Mr. and Mrs. McCullers I don't want to cause any problems to your family I care about Paige a lot and I trust her. There were times we did fight a lot I promised her I would never leave her side''

'' Who else knows about this?'' Nick asked me and Leni

'' No one else knows only you two and her parents'' I said Leni did talk to her parents on the phone in German a few days ago when we were in Colorado when we was in that Rick's motel when was taking a shower but Leni did show me how to speak German I still struggle speaking German but she still understand me when I speak it

'' Are sure about this girls?'' my mom asked

'' Yeah I'm sure about this, are you guys going to support us?'' I asked my mom and dad I look at him and I'm not sure sometimes he can be hard to read my dad is strict like at first he didn't accept me being gay and now telling him about marriage to a person I'm not in love with don't know how what he will say

'' I'm not sure about I need to think about it'' he said

Still not sure how my dad feels about this sometime he can be stubborn to make him understand certain things well my mom if she ok with this marriage I think she will convince him

'' So when you two go out in public going to pretend to be couple and at home going back being just friends is that you going to do?'' my dad asked

'' Yeah that's the plan we can't tell everyone why we are doing this some people won't understand and I don't want problems with other people about it'' I said we can't tell everyone that will be dumb

'' Look Paige this a big deal if you two get caught your mom and I will also get in trouble because we knew about it'' he said he did had point there the reason I told because I didn't want just get marry then we have make up another lie of why we got divorce

'' Sweetie I do support you two and Leni I still want get to know better ok'' my mom said ok I'm glad my mom support us and she wants get to know her also so that's good sign

Damn we been here a few hours and feels like a lot has happen but mostly we just been talking

'' Diana I want to get to know you also Paige told me so much about you two'' Leni said

'' Let's talk about this later you two just got here and must be tired and Paige and Leni I'm not mad of why you two are getting married I'm just shocked'' my dad said wow I shocked of he said I thought he will get mad or something but I think he come around

But he was right we just got here and we can talk about it later so after we got done talking Leni and I go to my room to relax I was just sleeping and so was Leni.

'' So everything went well don't you think Paige'' Leni asked me I see her get her clothes so she can change

'' Yeah I think it well also I thought my dad will be mad or something but I think he come around'' I get my clothes also so I can change

There were times when Leni and I did get change front of each other we never spoke about if we did date but she is beautiful girl she has a nice body. I'm just laying on my bed thinking about what do since I'm in Rosewood

'' Paige are ok?'' Leni asked now lying down next to me

'' I don't what to Leni I just don't know what to say to Caleb and Emily like how do I tell them''

'' I know it's hard but breath then tell them from the beginning. I don't know what else to tell you because I never in this situation and don't think too much you will stress yourself out'' then she tries to comfortable so she can sleep

I'm just lying down thinking about the past of how I started doing coke I was messing around with a girl Stacey it was nothing serious one night I was really drunk I wasn't thinking straight and she started talking to me of how it will help me I'm not using that has an a excuse. When I first sniff coke I felt a rush like I never felt before doing coke it give me that happiness and but it gave me that false happiness I didn't know that when I got high and it was hard to stop. Everything about me changed I didn't know who I was anymore

I wake up and I look around and Leni is still sleeping so I get my clothes and go take a shower after I get down taking a shower I go back to my room and I see Leni on the phone talking in German. So I get dress and I check my phone and I check my contacts all this years even when I change my phone number I kept Caleb and Emily numbers but I never called them back but I think I should look for them in person I hope they still live here

After Leni takes a shower and gets dress we both go down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and my parents left note on the table

_Paige I went to get your aunt and uncle so I will home late and your dad went to work- Love mom_

So I make lunch for us so much so through my mind right now

'' So what we are going to do?'' Leni asked

'' I don't know maybe I could show around Rosewood if you want''

'' Yeah sure that be fun''

When we go done eating we walked around town showing her everything and everything looks the same it feels good to be home but yet it kind of doesn't feel home and I know why. I show Leni the stores of clothes, books and the movie theater

'' Wow this is a small town Paige but nice a place to live here''

'' Yeah the town is ok everyone here knows everyone'' I said

Leni grew up in the city in Germany growing up her family was middle class she has 3 older brothers she came out to her parents at age 18 her mom and step-dad was ok with it her brothers at first wasn't ok with it but later on they accepted Leni being gay

So we keep walking around and then I see Emily and her friends at the brew but they don't see me I'm standing other side of the street. Wow Emily looks gorgeous I feel my heart beating faster I just stand here

'' Paige are ok?'' Leni asked and I was lost in my own thoughts

'' She is right there in that restaurant sitting with her friends'' I look at Leni

'' Are you going to say something to her or just stand here like a creep'' I laugh of what she said

'' She is right there wearing a grey hoodie sitting in front of the blonde chick'' I said to Leni

'' Wow she beautiful Paige you should me a picture of her but in person wow'' Leni gives me smirk

''Let's go get something to drink somewhere else'' I just don't know what to do I just can't up to her and act like nothing happen I feel like a coward

So we go somewhere else and Leni is giving me that look of why I didn't do something instead of just walking away

''What?'' I asked her right we now are sitting on a bench it's a bit cold but I like the breeze

'' Do something ok just talk to them I know its hurts but you have to face your demons or ever you want to call it''

'' I know you are right is not the same like in rehab ok it's different'' I went to rehab it was different because they will make us sit in a circle and talk about why we did it and how we hurt the ones we love it was easy to tell the story to those people it was like in the movies we see but when it happen to me I felt like a different person

So we go home and we go to my room and I just sit on my bed and I just start to cry I couldn't hold back my tears not sure why I was crying but I just had to cry I guess. Leni comes and sits next and hugs me for rubbing back. I was crying for a little bit but felt forever that I haven't cried

'' Shhhh Paige let out just breath'' and kiss my temple

'' Thanks I guess I need it to cry'' she is still hugging me

'' Why don't we go out for the night you know maybe a bar or movie or whatever people do in this town what you think?'' She smiles

'' Sure why not along as you paying for me'' I give her a wink

So I end up getting ready and so does Leni tonight not sure exactly what we will do but knowing her she will make sure we will have a good night.

**Emily POV-**

I hear a phone ringing none stop and I have major headache then hear everyone getting up and complaining

'' Who's phone is ringing none stop make it stop'' I said I'm looking for my phone and I see it's not my phone ringing

'' How much did we drink?'' Aria asked

I look at everyone wow we all look like and feel like shit

'' Someone make coffee and Spencer please don't make it'' Hanna said and we all laugh not Spencer

'' Toby why are you laughing?'' Spencer

'' Relax Spence we still love you'' I told her

'' You guys are amateurs when it comes to drinking coffee'' Spencer said checking her phone for the time

'' Lets something to eat'' Toby said

I look at Ezra and Caleb were still sleeping a bit later they wake up we really feel like shit so Spencer said she had advil in the bathroom cabin while she got up to go it. The rest of us are just looking at each other but we did had a great last night when Spencer got back each one of us took advil

So Aria and Ezra go home Caleb and Toby stay here so they get more sleep so Hanna and Spencer, I go to the brew to get something to eat. We get there and Hanna sits in front of me and Spencer sits next time we eat our food and just talk about what happen last night of what we can remember from.

I tell them that I'm going home Hanna and Caleb will go home also when picks him up from Spencer' barn and Spencer said she will go home and sleep more. I walk home when I get inside I see my mom and dad in the living room watching tv and talking

'' Emily did you drink last night?'' my dad asked me

'' Yeah we all when out and drink I'm going to take a shower maybe sleep more plus I already ate'' I told them I still have headache and it was killing me

'' Ok go upstairs and get some rest'' my mom said

So I go upstairs grab my clothes and go to the bathroom I turn on the water and let it run for a while the water is half way up I turn off the water. I take of my clothes and I get in the tub and lie down I go underwater real fast and I wipe my face. I get done taking a shower I get dress and I go to my room and I charge my phone. I go downstairs to the kitchen I see my parents talking to each other

'' What you two are talking about?'' I ask them

'' I was telling your father I ran into Hanna's mom and she invite it your father and I to a dinner party tonight'' Pam

'' Dad are you going to go or mom is making you'' I start to laugh

'' Very funny Emily no your mother didn't force me'' he starts to laugh along with me

When I got done talking with them I go upstairs and lie on my bed when I close my eyes I hear my phone ringing and it's a text from Toby

**Hey Em are you free tonight? - Toby **

**Yes I'm free tonight. -Emily **

**There is a photo exhibit tonight and one of photograph will be in the show. We are all going. Are you in?-Toby **

**Wow Toby congrats! But aren't the others still hungover?-Emily **

**Yeah but the exhibit starts at 8pm by then I think everyone will be recovered-Toby **

**Ok I'm in I see you later then :) –Emily **

**Cool seen you then-Toby**

I wake up I didn't notice when I fell asleep I look at the time on my phone and I see I still time before the photo exhibit starts. I'm not sure what I will wear tonight but I will support Toby I love his photograph's sometimes they are family or friends and other stuff. My parents knock on my door

'' Come in its open'' they come inside they look great my mom is wearing a long black with earrings and necklace and her hair tied up and my dad is wearing a black suit with no tie or bow tie with black shoes

'' Not bad you two look great'' I'm looking them sitting on my desk chair

'' Well we about to leave just wanted you to know'' my mom said

'' I'm going out also Toby invited me to a photo exhibit because one of his photograph is in the show tonight''

'' That's great for him tell him congratulations for us, we should get going honey'' my dad said

'' I will tell now go have fun'' I get up walk straight to them and give them a hug

'' be safe ok call us if anything'' my mom said they both leave my room

I'm getting ready and I hear my phone ringing and it's a text from Hanna

**Em meet us at the front of the movie theater from there we go to exhibit- Hanna **

**Ok who is us?-Emily **

**Spencer and me, Aria is with Toby and Ezra oh and Caleb are** at** the show already-Hanna **

**Ok I see you in 5 min-Emily **

I leave my house I walk to the movie theater which isn't that long from my house so I'm standing here waiting for Hanna and Spencer. Waiting here I hear Hanna yelling my name and her and Spencer coming towards me

'' Em you look great tonight'' Spencer said

'' You two look hot''

'' The exhibit is a block down from the theater so that's why we meet here'' Hanna said

We start to walk and I'm in between of Hanna and Spencer then I see Paige walking with another girl with glasses then I remember the conversation I had with Paige by the lake

'' _what you think is gonna to happen if I don't go Stanford with you'' Emily _

''_3000 miles a long way 4 years is a long time a lot can happen'' Paige_

'' _We have to face facts we are not gonna be together next year'' Emily _

We keep on walking then Paige sees us and we just stand there

'' Paige!? '' Hanna, Spencer and I said it at the same time she is just standing right in front me

I'm angry at her no calls or texts from all those years and the other girl next her is just looking at us. It happen so fast I raised my right my hand and I smacked Paige and I hear Hanna and Spencer saying '_oh my god Emily' _ then I see Paige raising her hand on her cheek

'' Emily let me explain'' Paige try to grab my hand but I didn't let her I just walked away from her then I hear Spencer talking to Paige but I couldn't make out the words what she is saying I just kept on walking and I start to cry


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily POV- **

I can't describe of what I felt last night when I saw Paige yeah I did feel angry at her but to be honest I wasn't thinking when I smacked her. Last night I was crying I couldn't even go support Toby but I did call him today so we are all meeting here at my house, seeing her it felt like a dream is like when you haven't seen someone in a long time you have so much to say but then when you really see that person in front of you everything you wanted to say it's gone.

I couldn't even sleep I can't stop thinking of what happen then I get a text from Caleb

**Is it true Paige is back?-Caleb **

**Yeah didn't she tell you-Emily **

**She did tell me I just shocked of what you did to her-Caleb **

I didn't know what text back but then seconds later

**I'm coming over with Hanna-Caleb **

20 minutes later Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Caleb also Toby coming over to place to check up on me

So we go to my room now I don't know what will happen next everything is different now

'' Em are ok?'' Aria come over and sits next to me on my bed

'' I'm still angry at her'' I said

'' What happen after you smacked Paige, Emily?'' Caleb asked he standing next to Hanna sitting on chair desk

'' I didn't let her talk I just walked away from and I started to cry sorry Toby I couldn't be there last night'' I looked at Toby

'' Emily its fine I'm not mad''

'' Spencer what did you say to her?'' I asked

'' I told her how she do that to you no calls from all those years how can she hurt like that but all she said was '_I didn't mean hurt to Emily or any of you guys' _then she walked away with that girl with the glasses'' Spencer

'' The last time I spoke to Paige it didn't really sound like her it felt like she was a different person'' Caleb said now he trying to remember the last conversation he had with Paige

'' What do you mean by that'' Aria asked him

'' Paige sound annoyed talking to me on the phone not sure why really. All she told me was '_it's not the same everything different I'm not the same person no more'_ then the line went dead and that's the last time we spoke'' Caleb said

I wonder what she meant by that Paige knows if she was in trouble she can come to me but there were times Paige doesn't tell me how she really feels deep inside of her.

'' What is going to happen now?'' Hanna asked that was a good question like do I go find her or let her find me

'' I don't know well I'm not going to hit her again that's for sure'' I said

'' We should let Paige explain what happen 5 years is a long time. We just can't pretend that everything is the same'' Toby knows the right words to say

'' Are you still in love with her?' Spencer asked I'm truly in love with her and I never stopped loving her

'' yes I'm still in love with her seeing her again brought back all this feelings again'' but I answered in a low voice

Why does it have to be hard I wonder why she came back to Rosewood after all this time I'm not the same person that I was in high school sometimes I wonder what would had happen if we stayed together.

'' Caleb how do you feel about this you and Paige were best friends'' I asked him I wonder he feel about this because they were close they will go hang out always doing something together

'' I'm angry at her also but I want to know why I lost my friend but she came back to Rosewood but yet she haven't spoken to us. I really want to know why what's her reason she stopped talking to all of us'' then Caleb leaves the room and Hanna goes after him

They were best friends like brothers and sisters when she stopped talking to him he was truly hurt.

We left my house to the coffee shop and I just wanted to get out of the house for a little while. When we go inside the shop Hanna, Spencer and I see the girl with the glasses that was with Paige last night she is sitting by herself drinking and using her phone, out all the coffee shops here in Rosewood she had to be here

I tell Toby, Aria and Caleb about her then Caleb goes straight to the girl and we all follow him

'' How do you know Paige?'' Caleb asked her now she is looking at all of us with a confused face

'' Do I know you? Well I know you three from last night..'' she had long brown hair loose and her glasses were black frames and she had accent when she spoke to us and had on a long plaid button shirt and blue jeans

Caleb didn't let her finish Hanna was trying make clam down by rubbing his arm

'' Again how do you know Paige'' we are waiting for her answer

'' Look Paige is my fiancée I'm not going to tell you why she stopped talking all of you in 5 years it's not my place to tell Paige will tell you not me'' She said I see the ring on her hand

When she said that Paige is her fiancée it hit me she doesn't love me anymore now she loves someone else it hurts hearing her say that. My heart felt like it broke into millions pieces

'' Did you make Paige stop talking to us didn't you'' Spencer said angrily trying scare her

Before the girl with glasses answers I don't care for her name right now

'' If you did make Paige stopping talking us you are going to regret ever meeting me'' I said to her angrily and she stands up walks a bit closer to us

'' Don't you ever threaten me like that because you have no idea who you are fucking with '' she gave us a glare

'' Relax it doesn't have get out of hand'' Toby said

'' Where is Paige now?'' Aria asked her

'' Paige had to care of something she will back soon are you guys going to wait for her or not'' I'm starting not to like her

I couldn't stay here anymore I just left the coffee shop and I hear Toby coming after me I was breathing in and out then Toby gives me a hug

'' Em it will be ok'' he still hugging me I didn't say anything we hugged for a bit longer then I let go of him

Then I see the girl the glasses leaving the coffee shop and I wonder where she is going I thought she was waiting for Paige. Then Caleb, Aria and Hanna came outside to where Toby and I were standing

'' Where is Spencer?'' I asked

'' She is ordering our drinks'' Aria said

'' I thought she was waiting for Paige'' Toby said

'' Well when you two left someone called her she didn't saying anything she just left'' Caleb said

Then we all go back to the coffee shop and Toby helps Spencer with drinks carrying it to a table and we sit down. I can't believe that just happen I'm trying process everything right now, my mind wonders again I'm not paying attention right now of what they are talking about.

'' I can't believe she getting married'' Aria said

'' Em I thought you and Paige would get married'' Hanna said to me I have thought getting married with her having kids and living in a nice house but I didn't know what to say I was lost for words

'' I don't like her'' Caleb said we all agree but Toby

'' Look you don't even know her maybe she can be telling the true not making Paige stop talking to us'' Toby said to us

'' Or maybe she is lied to us both them came Rosewood like nothing happen'' Hanna said

'' She is right Paige should tell us not her'' Aria said

Right now everyone is not true or it is true of what that girl just said to us well I still don't like her even if I threaten her. We are all wondering when Paige will talk to us because we waited too long. We left the coffee shop right now so we all went to Hanna's mom house because Hanna and Caleb are staying there because their house is be remodel

I go to the bathroom and I wash my face with cold water and I look at the mirror did I really lose Paige but I want know why she came back now I wish it was easy that I could just go up to her and kiss her I miss everything about Paige.

My mom calls and tells me that Paige is looking me so I leave the bathroom and I go downstairs and I tell them what my mom just told me.

'' My mom called me and said Paige is looking for me so I told her to come here'' I tell them

'' yeah that's fine we all can be together when she tell us'' Hanna and everyone agree

We been waiting and I'm wondering what is take her so long to come over I'm anxious. Then we hear someone knocking on the door so Hanna gets up and go to door we see Paige and the girl with the glasses walking behind Hanna

'' Hi this is Leni'' Paige said so that's her name I think this going to be a long night

**Paige POV-**

I wake up and I'm just lying on my bed think of what happen last night thank god my parents were not home because I didn't want to explain why my cheek was red. I was surprised that she smacked me it did hurt that I won't lie when we came home last night I didn't want to talk about it so we went to bed.

Then I see Leni waking up and looking at me '' Paige are you ok you didn't say anything about what happen last night''

I get out of bed and I stand looking at her '' What do you want me to say Leni like I told Spencer last night I didn't mean to hurt no one!'' I didn't mean to yell at her

'' Sorry I didn't mean to yell''

'' It's ok Paige''

I tell her to get ready because I have to drop some letters for my parents so we get ready and we head to the post office and we get inside

'' I need coffee where can I get good coffee in this town''

'' Before you go buy coffee lets drop this letters off first plus we have to go shopping''

'' What do you mean we have to go shopping together'' raising her eyebrow at me

'' You will see"

I drop off the letters for my parents then we go to this small pawn shop and I see a old man with long beard behind counter

'' Can I help you?'' the old man asked me

'' Yeah do you sell wedding rings?''

'' Paige are you sure about this?''

'' Yes I'm sure don't worry about it''

So he shows me the collection he has there were so many it was kind hard to choice but yet I didn't want to spend a lot of money then I see this wedding ring set its gold plated sterling silver ladies 2-piece diamond engagement wedding ring. She like the ring so did I the ring didn't cost that much so I bought it we get the ring our size then we leave the pawn shop

I hear my phone ringing and I see it's my mom so I tell Leni to go to the coffee and I will meet her there when I'm done talking on the phone so she goes ahead of me and I'm here standing talking on the phone. Wasn't much really my mom said that she going out tonight with my dad then I get a text from my dealer Tony who I haven't spoken to in a while

**Hey beautiful it's been a while since we had fun call me..Tony **

I call Leni and I tell to meet back here front of the pawn shop so I'm waiting for her and I see she mad I wonder why

'' Are you mad?''

'' Yes! Your ex-girlfriend threaten me and yours friends think I made you stop talking to them'' Leni said I can't believe it Emily will say something like that now way it can't be true

So we go home and she explains what happen at the coffee shop how Emily threaten her and how she threaten Emily also wow I'm shocked that happen.

I show Leni the text '' Paige don't lie to me are doing coke again?''

'' I didn't text him he text me and no I'm not doing coke again''

'' Sorry I had to ask''

''Its fine I understand''

'' Look they caught me off guard and I told them that we are getting married''

Tony was my drug dealer when I started doing coke I found out he was selling so I always went to him Tony would always flirt with me I told him that I play for the other team he still flirt with me but it never got out of hand. He found out I was going to rehab he said I won't make it and I would go back to him when I did go rehab it wasn't easy it was really hard being sober I would get sick because my body got used me doing coke every day. So I stop going to rehab and I went back to Tony the second time I went to rehab because I overdose luckily Leni found me on time in my apartment and she called the ambulance ever since that day I got sober.

We leave my house again then I drive to Emily's house I knock on the door Pam opens the door

'' Wow Paige it's a long time'' then Pam gives me a hug

'' Pam this Leni'' Leni shakes Pam's hand then she invites us in so we go sit in the living room

'' Is Emily home I really need to talk to her''

'' Emily went out but I will call right now I will be right back'' she gets up then goes to another room

'' So when you tell me the story of how you meet Emily's parents''

'' I will tell you next time not now ok''

Pam comes back to living room she tells that she is Hanna's house so she gives me the address I tell I will talk to her next time and I will tell her what happen between Emily and me. So we leave the house I drive to Hanna's house I park across the street from where she lives, I'm freaking out right now I don't know it will go when I tell them. I turn off the car

'' Paige don't freak out ok''

'' Its' kind of hard not to freak out come lets go'' so we get out the car and I go knock on the door Hanna opens the door

'' It's about time you come, what is she doing here" Hanna looking at Leni

'' Hanna relax ok we all just got off the wrong side of the foot'' then she invites us we walk behind her into the kitchen and I see Aria, Spencer, Toby and Caleb plus Emily sitting down at the table

'' Hi everyone this Leni'' Then Toby gets two chairs for Leni and I and we sit down

'' Look I'm sorry that I stop talking to all of you I did some bad choices that I'm not proud of…''

'' Paige do you have any idea how I felt when you stop talking to me you really hurt me'' Emily said

'' Emily let Paige tell her story'' Aria said to her

'' I went to Stanford but on my second year I drop out because I had a nervous breakdown and I-I-I did cocaine also….''

'' Are you stupid why would you do something like that, and you are her fucking girlfriend and you let her do drugs what is wrong with you….'' Caleb yells at Leni

'' Don't fucking yell at me I was by her side making sure she became sober'' Leni yells back at him

'' Stop yelling! I was already doing coke before I met her ok and I been sober for a while now''

'' How do we know you are not doing coke anymore or dose she buy it for you'' Emily yells at me

'' Emily and Caleb let Paige tell her story'' Toby said

'' Explain what Paige you knew that you could any of us if you were in trouble or whatever reason was that bad you had to turn to drugs. So if she didn't make you do drugs what did she do that made stop talking to us'' Emily yells again

'' Everyone stop fucking blaming her! She didn't made do anything like that I stopped talking to everyone because when my parents found out what I was doing they stopped talking to me so I did the same thing before you guys did it to me. I felt pressure from everyone and I felt pain all the time I didn't know how to handle it and I was messing around with a chick name Stacey she kept on saying how doing coke will help me I wasn't thinking so I did it'' I'm trying to hold back my tears

'' So what you think only because you telling us what happen you think everything is going to normal like it was before'' Spencer said

'' No I don't expect everything to be back like the way it was before I owe all of you an explanation…''

'' Why did you come until now'' Caleb asked me

'' My mom is getting surgery because she has breast cancer and she needs the surgery before it gets worse''

Everyone was lost for words when i told them about my mom getting surgery i don't know if we are going to be friends again or what but it felt like a huge pressure off me telling them. Plus I can tell they still don't like Leni but I can't force them to like her

'' I think Leni and I should go...''

'' Yeah I think you should go'' Emily said I don't know of how I should feel about this of the way she said it

Caleb didn't say anything or anyone else so Leni and I get up '' I'm sorry if I can take it back I would but I can't'' then we leave Hanna's house once inside the car I couldn't started the car I started to cry but I hear someone calling my name and I see it's Emily

'' Paige wait'' running towards the car and I get out the car and she walks towards me

'' What happen Emily'' I say to her hoping she won't hit me again

'' Paige this a lot to take in of what you just told us and I want if you want that we can talk in private just you and me''

'' Are you sure?''

'' Yeah I'm sure Paige give me your number and I will let you know'' so I agree I give her my number and she will text me of when we can talk in private I wonder what she wants to talk about after I gave her my number then she leaves


	6. Chapter 6

_This is my first time writing a brief smut scene so i hope you guys like this chapter :) _

**Emily POV- **

Right now Paige and I are lying on my bed our is face is inch away I look at her then her lips Paige's hand is on my hip

'' Emily I missed you so much words cannot explain how I feel right now''

'' Paige I need to feel your lips''

We don't say anything then Paige kisses me I miss her lips on my mine. We kissed passionately our tongues sparring with each other. And it's getting heated then Paige helps me to take off my shirt and unclasp my bra. Paige unbuttons my jeans

'' Please Paige I need to feel you'' she bites my bottom lip and kisses me again I feel my body heating up my hands goes under her shirt I grab her breasts roughly and I feel her hand slowly going down into my jeans

She starts feel my panties is getting more soaked '' Em you are so wet, what do you want'' she whispered in my ear

'' I need to feel you'' Paige moves my panties to the side and I feel Paige putting tow fingers inside me I moan so loud her thrusts became faster

'' Paige don't stop uhhh…'' then Paige takes my right breast and starts sucking my nipple and does the same to my other breast I moan even louder

Then Paige stops '' Why the hell did you stop!?''

'' Because I want to eat you out'' then she kisses me roughly Paige takes off my jeans and panties throws it on the floor

I feel her kissing my stomach and starts kissing my inner thigh

'' Em you are so wet'' Paige runs her finger through my clit feeling how really wet I'm

'' Don't tease me'' I tell her

I feel Paige's tongue going in deeper and faster when Paige lick around my clit my hips undulating into her mouth '' Paige I'm about to cum uhhh..''

Then I hear my phone ringing I wake up and I have my hands between my legs I feel I'm really wet and it was just a sex dream about Paige. After I take a shower I check my phone and it's a text from Aria asking me if I want to have lunch later. Last night of what Paige told us not in a million years I would have never thought Paige will do drugs it broke my heart but I'm glad she is sober, after I told Paige I want to talk with her in Private Hanna thinks I should seduce Paige I really don't want to see her get marry with Leni and I still don't like her. Hanna even try to give me ideas what to do of how to seduce her when I dated other girls it didn't feel right I went on a few dates but I wasn't still happy.

When I dated Rachel she really pretty we had a few things in common she made me smile we did have arguments, but I was still missing Paige I never got over her. Now that Paige is back I keep thinking what is my next step I lost her once and I don't want to lose her again, I send a text to Paige so we can talk but I don't think it will be a good idea to have her in my room because of that dream I had.

**Paige, are you busy?- Emily **

**Hey Em no I'm not busy- Paige **

**Lets meet by the lake-Emily **

I know meeting by the lake is a bit odd but I think it's a right place to talk no noise no nothing just me and her

**If you say so. What time-Paige**

**Lets meet up right now-Emily **

**Ok I see you in a little bit- Paige **

Then I hear my mom calling me from downstairs

'' Hey mom what's up'' I see my dad eating and my mom cooking

'' Sit down I made you something to eat and did you talk to Paige last night'' my mom asked I sit down

'' Yeah I did and she told me her mom is get surgery''

'' Sounds like it didn't go well'' my dad asked

'' Paige used to do drugs that's why she didn't keep in touch but now is sober and she is getting married'' by the tone of my voice they can see that I'm not happy about of her getting married

'' Paige did drugs!?'' my mom asked her eyes wide open of hard to believe

'' Mom used but not anymore is she sober now''

'' That's good she is sober I'm just shocked that she used to do drugs'' my mom says

'' You are not happy that she getting married are you'' my dad asked me with him sometimes he can tell even I'm pretending to be happy about something

'' No I'm not happy that she is getting marry with her I still love her'' I tell him I feel that I'm about to cry but I hold my tears

'' To who Paige is getting marry with?'' my mom asked

'' Her name is Leni she wears glasses and…''

'' I meet her last night when they came here looking for you, I don't think Paige is in love with her…'' what does my mom mean by that and she can tell

'' Mom how can you tell that Paige is not in love with her'' me and my dad we are curious of what she going to say

'' Paige didn't have that glow when she looks at Leni and..''

'' Mom you can't just tell by that because of a look if Paige didn't love her she would not marry her''

'' Are you going to tell her that you are still in love with her or not'' my dad asked me right there he is right

'' No I haven't told her that I'm still in love with her but I will tell her later we are meeting up so we can talk just me and her'' I tell my parents they tell that if you truly love that person you should fight for that person

We stay talking about they say I should tell her and if I don't tell her I will regret it and I look at the time I tell them I have to go so I live my house and I drive to the lake. I get out of the car and I start to walk the closer I get to the lake I see Paige sitting down just staring at the water

'' Sorry I'm late I lost track of time'' I stand by her and she looks up at me

'' Its ok I thought you changed your mind'' she smiles at me so I sit down next to her

'' You not going to hit me are you'' we both start to laugh

'' Paige I'm sorry for hitting you I was so angry at you and out of nowhere you are just standing there and I wasn't thinking I didn't mean to''

'' Emily its fine I deserved it hurt that I won't lie so what did you wanted to talk about''

'' Paige have you did other drugs before doing cocaine'' I wanted to know

Paige takes deep breath '' Yeah I did try other drugs but the cocaine was I got addicted the most. I became a different person I didn't know who I was all I care about was getting high and having money so I can buy more. I did coke everyday and all day there were times I don't remember what day was it or if I have eaten something Emily I'm truly sorry of hurting you I didn't want you to see me like that I'm so sorry'' Paige started to cry so did I

I put my arms around Paige to hug her and I just let her cry I kissed her the top of her head '' Paige breath it's ok'' I hugged her for a while until she clam down I didn't mind holding her in arms felt I was home

I let go of Paige and she looks at me '' Do you hate me?'' she asked I could never hate her

'' Why do you think I hate you because you stopped keeping touch Paige I could never hate you always remember that ok''

She smiles '' Why did you wanted to meet here by the lake''

'' Just wanted to just be you and me talking no distraction. When is your mom getting the surgery''

'' Tomorrow morning I'm just scare'' I grab hand but she looks at the water but she is still holding my hand

'' Don't be scare I'm here for you''

We stay quiet for a little while but it felt for a long time

'' Paige do you love her'' I have to know if not I will regret it

Paige looks away and she hesitate to answer the question '' you wouldn't understand'' that's all she says what does that even mean

'' Paige what are you talking about. I'm still in love you Paige and I don't want lose you again''

'' Emily if I tell you something please don't tell anyone promise me''

I'm starting to get worried what did she get herself into

'' I promise you can tell me''

'' I'm not in love with Leni the only reason we are getting marry so Leni can become an American citizen ''

'' Paige don't do it you can't marry her let her get marry with someone else''

'' She doesn't trust anyone else that's why she asked me and I said yes..''

'' Paige I don't care let her marry someone else, Paige do you even want to get back together''

She can tell that I'm hurt if it was the other way around me marrying someone else Paige will feel the same way that I feel right now.

'' Do you still love me''

'' I'm still in love with you I never stop loving you are the only person who has my heart no one else'' she didn't finish her sentence the next thing I know she puts her hand on my cheek and I feel her lips on mine and I know this isn't a dream

We stop kissing now we are both breathless Paige gives me a small peck on the lips and we part away

'' Paige I don't like her''

'' I know I'm not going to force you to like her or force you to say sorry for threaten her but she is my best friend''

'' I don't trust her Paige ''

'' Emily stop ok I get it you don't like her and it sounds like you are telling not to marry her and stop being friends with her''

'' I'm trying to protect you ok Paige I don't want to see you get hurt and you shouldn't be friends with a person like that is just using you to get married and to become a citizen''

'' I care a lot about you and her ok. We been friends for years and she isn't some stranger to me. You can't do that telling me to stop friends with someone only because you don't trust her. Sometimes she understands me''

'' Of course she understands you because when it came to me you never told me how you truly feel I always had make you somehow of getting you to tell me how fucking feel. But with her you tell her easily with no problem how you think that makes me feel that you can tell someone else how you truly feel but not me'' I was done yelling now I see Paige speechless

'' I don't know what else to say''

'' You know do whatever you want ok..'' before I finish I see Paige getting up and walking away

I get up and go after her '' Why are you walking away Paige tell me'' then she stops and looks at me

'' I don't know what say Emily I still love you and I told her yes, but is not easy I just can't stop being friends because you don't like her is not easy…''

'' Not easy because you are making it hard for yourself you know the answer you just acting like a scare little kid and then you just walk away like you always do''

There she goes walking away from me she doesn't even stop to say anything she just leaves gets in her car and drives off I just stand here for lost of words

I get home and I go straight to my room I can't believe it what's going on with Paige was on drugs but became sober and now she is getting married with her but they are not in love Paige only wants to help her. I keep thinking what will Paige choice or what she is going to do next but I know she still has feelings for me and never stop loving me. I'm remembering the good times Paige and I had but I want to have more good times with her even if we argue

But I promise Paige I won't tell anyone and I won't but still I don't know who else to talk about it but people do get marry even when they hate each other or marrying someone to become a citizen. I will let her cool down then she can talk to me when she is ready. Then I get a text from Paige

**I'm sorry that I walked away-Paige**

I don't text back she could of said something to me before she walked away. There is a lot of stuff going through my mind right now. I text Aria so we can meet up for lunch we meet up for lunch when we got done eating I go to Aria's house so we can talk of what happen between me and Paige

'' How did it go between you and Paige'' we both go sit down in the kitchen

'' At first it went ok but then it ended into argument then she sends me a text saying sorry''

'' Wow that must of sucked but how are you feeling about everything''

'' I'm feeling mix emotions but I did tell Paige I'm still in love with her and she still have feelings for me''

'' So what's wrong then'' I can't tell her but she is my best friend and I did promise I won't say a word

'' I told her she has to choice between me and Leni''

'' What did Paige tell you''

'' That Leni and her best friends and she doesn't want to lose her friendship but Paige doesn't know what to do or what she is going to do next. She just walked away now I don't know what will happen next and I told her I don't like Leni. Also I said she needs stop walking away like a scare little kid when it gets too hard to talk about it.''

Aria is looking at me like why would I say that to her

'' Em that's a bit mean to say that to her''

'' I know but I hate it when there something bothering her Paige won't talk about it she bottles it up and somehow I need to make her tell me''

I go home when I was done spending time talking to Aria right now I didn't want to talk to no one.

**Paige POV- **

I know shouldn't walked away from Emily but I had to it felt like to much to handle I'm happy that she still has feelings for me but making me choice felt like between love or friendship. But it been stuck in my mind now of what she said _'you just acting like a scare little kid and then you just walk away like you always do'_ but I send a text saying sorry she didn't text back. I go home my mom is sleeping and my dad watching tv I go to my room and Leni isn't here

So I lay on my bed just thinking of the conversation we had I end falling asleep

'' Paige wake up'' I hear Leni shaking my arm

'' When did you get here'' rubbing my eyes and yawning

'' I was in the shower a while ago I woke you up if you want to order takeout food''

I sit up '' I'm in the mood for pizza what about you''

'' Yeah me too so how did it go with Emily''

'' Didn't go to well I end up walking away from her''

'' Why did you walk away from her''

'' She told me not to marry you but we still have feelings for each other''

'' What did you tell her'' by the look on her I can tell she is not happy about it

'' I didn't say yes or no and I said we been friends for years and you are not a stranger to me and I told her why we are getting married''

'' Paige! Why would you tell her she doesn't like me and I don't like her what happen if she tells someone about it and we get in trouble did you think about that'' now Leni is yelling at me

'' I trust Emily ok she wouldn't do something like that so don't yell''

'' Did she tell you to stop being friends with me only because she doesn't like me and don't you dare lie to me''

'' She said I shouldn't be friends with someone like you who needs to get marry to become a citizen''

She looks away from me for a few seconds then looks at me again '' what a bitch she has no right saying something like that about me''

'' Don't call her bitch ok''

'' Are you serious she is making you choice between her and me Paige how think you that makes me feel''

'' I told her I can't stop being friends with you because we been through so much…'' she didn't let me finish

'' She is a bitch! For making you choice just only because she doesn't like me that's not even a good enough reason''

'' I told you already don't you call her a bitch!''

Now we both are yelling at each other now feels like Leni is making me choice also between them and I love both of them

'' Why are you defending her!? And tell me another reason besides that you love her''

'' You know damn Well! why I care for Emily so much and why you are making it hard for me also. Why!?'' I yell at Leni now she is really angry she runs her hands through her hair walking back and forth

'' Are you fucking serious Paige She doesn't even know me and yet she hates me and when did I make it hard for you tell me is when I asked you for help about this fake marriage or when we became friends, tell me Paige when did I make hard for you''

Now I can see Leni wants to cry I'm truly lost for words right now

'' What are you going to do Paige tell me''

'' I don't know I don't want to lose you or her''

'' Look someone is going to get hurt in this situation ok, what will happen if we stay friends and she doesn't want that what will you do''

'' I told her I can't lose you and what do you mean if we stay friends''

'' Paige you told me she is the love of your life and I know you will pick her because you missed her so much and you are still in love with her''

'' Now it sounds like you are making me choice saying what if we stay friends or what if I pick Emily it's too hard to pick and I don't want to hurt anyone''

We stare at each other now we both hurt she sat down at edge of the bed and I'm sitting here and I get up from the bed

'' Paige are you walking away?''

'' I need to clear my mind for a bit''

'' How typical of you walking away..'' I won't let her finish

'' What now you agree with her that I always walk away ''

'' Paige you always walk away every time when that happens you always leave the problem unsolved and you need to fix your problems''

'' Fuck you Leni! I walk away because I don't know what to say or do next and I don't want to say the wrong words and that's why I leave my problems unsolved''

'' To every problem Paige that's bull crap you know what you are doing ok, so what are you going to do or just walk like you always do''

Right now it's too much pressure on me right now telling me to pick is not easy I can't pick someone like they are a souvenirs.

'' Are telling me to choice?''

'' You have to choice''

'' Don't make me choice please Leni''

She starts to cry now

'' Like I said she hates me and she doesn't want you to be friends with me and you are telling she is not a bitch''

'' Now you are being a bitch making me choice now and stop calling her bitch it's pissing me off''

'' Go fuck yourself Paige''

That's it I just got angry I thought she would understand what's going on here and now she is making me choice, and I just had to leave the room. I leave my house and it's late at night I walk around Rosewood for a while now feels like I'm sinking they keep saying I know the answer but truly doesn't feel like I know the answer myself. But I'm still angry how everything turn to be today walking didn't even calm me down, then I hear someone's voice calling me I turn around and it's Noel

'' Paige wow it's been a long time'' he smiles and he gives me a hug

'' Yeah it has Noel how's everything going with you''

We are here standing between an alley just talking

'' You know same old stuff not much, what about you'' then I see stranger coming up to Noel give him a handshake but I think he is dealing

I look at him '' Noel are you dealing?'' I whisper to him

'' Yeah I'm what you want to buy''

'' I'm sober I used to do coke'' he looked shock when I told him we never close as friends we always had smalls talks sometimes he can be total ass

'' Well you know if you want it I got you''

'' You didn't answer my question why are you dealing?'' so we walk away from the alley

'' Look I'm only dealing because I'm having money problems right now so I need quick cash''

Really Noel having money problem '' But your parents are rich''

'' Yeah I got old enough to care of myself I had a good job but then I got laid off, that's why I'm dealing and I'm shocked you did coke''

'' Wow I didn't know but like I said I'm sober''

'' Look whatever here is my number you that I'm dealing so if you want call me and Paige you know you miss it don't lie'' he gives me a smirk writes down on a piece of paper and gives it to me

'' I have to go'' so I leave and so does he

I walk back home now I keep thinking what Noel said that I miss doing coke I can't do it again I don't want to lose everything but right now feels too much pressure I don't know if I'm complaining too much right now or what. But it was one hell of a drug it feels like everything is stake right now with my mom getting surgery tomorrow morning and I have to choice between Emily and Leni, but right now I feel like temptation is playing with me right now but I have to stay strong and I don't know for how long until I break

I go back home my dad went to sleep I go to my room I see Leni sleeping I grab my clothes and change and I go sleep on the sofa tonight I can't be in the same room with her right now. My dad wakes me up early in the morning everyone is getting dress when we got done we go to the hospital the doctors are explain to us what is going to happen during the surgery they take my mom to a room so she can change. My dad, Leni and I we will have to wait in the waiting room Leni is still not talking to me I'm not either I'm going let her cool down I only have to worry about my mom right now.

My dad gets up and goes get coffee and Leni gets up also but I don't know where she is going I put my hands inside jacket pockets and inside I feel a piece of paper I take it out its Noel number I keep looking at number thinking should I call him or not


End file.
